jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Astrid Hofferson
'''Astrid Hofferson' — jedna z głównych bohaterek filmów, krótkometrażówek oraz serialu. Początkowo największa rywalka Czkawki podczas Smoczego Szkolenia, jako pierwsza dała się przekonać jego przyjaznej wobec smoków ideologii i stała się jego najbliższą przyjaciółką, a później partnerką. Wytresowała smoczycę z gatunku Śmiertnik Zębacz, której nadała imię Wichura. Astrid jest jednym z najbardziej poważanych wojowników oraz Jeźdźców. Sztuk walki uczyła się sama, ponieważ zawsze kierowały nią ambicje i pragnienie bycia najlepszą wojowniczką w grupie. Jest również drugą najlepszym smoczym Jeźdźcem po Czkawce, co jest jednym z powodów bycia jego "prawą ręką" oraz zastępczynią. Wygląd Jako dziecko W wieku zaledwie kilku lat, Astrid nosiła hełm oraz swój topór. Miała charakterystyczne, długie blond włosy, związane w dwa kucyki po bokach głowy. Jako piętnastolatka thumb|left|Astrid w wieku 15 latPiętnastoletnia Astrid, pomimo, iż szczupła i mało umięśniona, jest bardzo silna i sprytna, doskonale radzi sobie w walce ze smokami (i nie tylko). Jej twarz jest szeroka, ale dość krótka, kości policzkowe są lekko wypukłe, nos mały, usta wąskie, uszy zaś odstające. Ma duże, niebieskie oczy i blond włosy z długimi przypominającymi grzywkę pasemkami, które przykrywają część jej twarzy, z tyłu zaś opadają w postaci warkocza. Przez głowę ma przełożoną brązową opaskę. Zwykle zakłada rodzaj czerwonej spódnicy (w pasie znajdują się ozdoby - czaszki wykonane prawdopodobnie z metalu oraz mała brązowa sakiewka), pod nią znajduje się jeszcze jedna spódnica. Na nogi założone są niebieskie getry. Na tułowiu dziewczyna nosi jasnoniebieską koszulkę i typowe dla wikingów ozdoby oraz ochraniacze pokryte beżowym futrem. Na rękach ma karwasze z jasnobrązowego materiału. Często nosi przy sobie wojenny topór obosieczny. Astrid jest jedynym wikingiem poza Czkawką, który nie posiada i nie nosi hełmu (Czkawka założył swój jednorazowo, zaś Astrid nosiła hełm, będąc dzieckiem). Jednak w retrospekcji w odcinku Zemsta pokazana jest mała Astrid w hełmie na głowie, wtedy też nie miała jednego warkocza, tylko dwa. Jako dwudziestolatka W drugiej części dziewczyna ma 20 lat, a jej wygląd uległ znacznej zmianie. Wygląda dojrzalej i wyrosła na piękną kobietę. W porównaniu ze swoją wersją z pierwszej części nie jest już tak szczupła, a jej głowa jest nieco mniejsza i bardziej proporcjonalna w stosunku do ciała. Jej twarz zrobiła się pełniejsza, a kości policzkowe są bardzo wyraźne, zwłaszcza z profilu. Jej usta są pełniejsze. Włosy ma nieco dłuższe i gęstsze, splecione w warkocz po lewej stronie, w który wchodzi mniejszy warkoczyk uczesany z lewej strony głowy, a grzywka nie zasłania oczu. Na twarz nadal ma spuszczone pasemka włosów. Jej koszulka jest teraz czerwona, spódniczka brązowa i futrzana, podobnie jak kaptur i karwasze na przedramionach. Nosi ciemnoniebieskie legginsy wyposażone w brązowe nakolanniki. Buty ma wyższe, sięgają jej niemal do kolan i mają jasnobrązowy kolor. Podobnie jak u Czkawki, zmiany w stroju odpowiadają zmianom, jakie zaszły w jej charakterze. Więcej futra pokazuje, że stała się bardziej delikatna i uczuciowa (chociaż jego funkcja to również zapewnienie ciepła podczas dalekich lotów na smoku), niemniej jednak kolce i naramienniki świadczą o tym, że wciąż pozostała twardą wojowniczką. Znaczący jest także kolor bluzki, niebieski to chłód i antypatia, zaś czerwony to miłość i uczuciowość. Charakter Astrid jest bardzo odważną, buntowniczą, spostrzegawczą i pewną siebie młodą dziewczyną. Zachowuje się jednak całkowicie inaczej w stosunku do osób którym ufa, niż do tych, których nie znosi. Dla obcych lub po prostu nieznajomych jest uderzająca i twarda, a wręcz zimna. Jest też poważna, stosuje lakoniczne wypowiedzi i mówi wtedy, gdy jest pewna, że ma rację. Jej ambicja i siła sprawiają, że trudno jej zaimponować, a większość chłopaków się jej boi. Nie toleruje podrywów, na które zazwyczaj reaguje agresją. Jest kimś na wzór średniowiecznej feministki - nie znosi faktu, że mężczyźni traktują ją z pobłażaniem, sprzeciwiają jej się czy ją wyśmiewają, jest też bardzo zaradna i samodzielna. Zachowuje się jak osoba przyzwyczajona do zdania się na siebie. Lubi wygrywać i pokazywać innym swoje możliwości, a gdy wytyczy sobie cel, zrobi wszystko, aby go osiągnąć. Chce pokazać wszystkim, że nie jest osobą zdolną do bycia zdominowaną. Widać jednak, że jej oschła i brutalna osobowość ulega całkowitej przemianie, gdy jest z przyjaciółmi - Czkawką, Szczerbatkiem i swoją smoczycą, a później również z resztą gangu. Staje się wtedy wyluzowana, śmieje się głośno. Lubi się droczyć. Potrafi być czuła i wyrozumiała oraz postawić się w sytuacji danej osoby. Jest też troskliwa i walczy w obronie przyjaciół, np. kiedy Czkawka zostaje zaatakowany przez Koszmara Ponocnika podczas ostatniego etapu szkolenia. W filmie nie od samego początku ufa Czkawce, na początku chłopak jest dla niej po prostu nietypowym i wręcz "wybuchowym" mieszkańcem wioski. Relacje między nią, a Czkawką się zmieniają, kiedy poznaje Szczerbatka i tajemnicę przyjaciół. Rozumie to, jakim uczuciem się nawzajem darzą. Pomaga im zachować sekret o smoku. Pomimo, że między Astrid i Czkawką dochodzi do paru zbliżeń, przez długi czas nie mówią o sobie jak o "parze". Zostają nią oficjalnie dopiero w drugiej części filmu. Astrid jest typem samotnika i nie angażuje się za bardzo w życie innych Wikingów. Jest nastawiona bardziej na naukę i treningi by zostać dobrym wojownikiem i obronić to, na czym jej zależy. Jest mistrzynią we władaniu różnymi rodzajami broni i walce wręcz, dzięki czemu zdobywa szacunek wśród młodzieży oraz Pyskacza. Szybko staje się jednak zazdrosna, widząc postępy Czkawki na Arenie oraz fakt, że teraz to on jest lubiany, a ona niewidoczna. Jest zdeterminowana i zaciekle walczy o tytuł najlepszego wojownika, jednak ujawnia swoją drugą twarz, poznając Szczerbatka. Okazuje się wtedy świetną przyjaciółką. Oprócz Czkawki i Śledzika, jest doskonale zorientowana w temacie smoków i bardzo dobrze zna większość z nich. Potrafi wymienić liczbę splunięć poszczególnych gatunków, określić zachowanie, a szczególnie specjalizuje się w Śmiertnikach Zębaczach, ponieważ jest jeźdźcem jednego z nich (Wichury). W drugiej części Astrid zachowuje się już o wiele przyjaźniej w stosunku do reszty mieszkańców wioski - widać, że przemogła się co do poznawania nowych ludzi. Staje się bardzo kobieca, w stosunku do Czkawki jest bardziej wylewna. Z chęcią podróżuje wraz z Czkawką i odkrywa nowe lądy. Mimo że nadal wywija toporem, używa go raczej do zastraszania, niż jako broń. Docenia natomiast siłę, jaką dają dobrze dobrane słowa. Używa tej umiejętności podczas spotkania z Drago, jednak bezskutecznie. Ma ironiczne poczucie humoru, lubi przedrzeźniać Czkawkę, znakomicie lata na Wichurze i nadal lubi wygrywać. Ma duże grono wielbicieli dzięki Smoczym Wyścigom. Jest również tak samo zwinna i silna jak w pierwszej części i tak samo lubi uderzyć jakiegoś chłopaka, gdy ten ją zdenerwuje, jednak woli pokojowe rozwiązania. Nie jest też tak niedostępna jak kiedyś, swobodnie flirtuje z Czkawką i bez oporów pozwala mu się pocałować, okazuje nawet zadowolenie z powodu jego zachowania. Cieszy się z tego, że Czkawka został wodzem Wandali. Zdolności *'Walka:' Astrid jest najlepszą wojowniczką wśród Jeźdźców, doskonale włada toporem. Jeszcze za czasów wojny między Wikingami i smokami, dziewczyna potrafiła powalić smoka jednym celnym uderzeniem. Również niezwykle celnie rzuca swoim toporem. Potrafi posługiwać się większością broni, a gdy jej zabraknie, w ruch idą pięści i nogi. W walkę bardo często wplata elementy akrobatyki, czym zaskakuje przeciwników. *'Zwinność:' Astrid jest niezwykle wygimnastykowana, co należy do jednych z jej najlepiej wykształconych umiejętności. Szybko reaguje i potrafi uciec przed atakującym znienacka smokiem. Bez problemu wykonuje koziołki na ziemi, wysoko skacze i szybko biega. Jej akrobacje są godne podziwu. Dziewczyna w krótkim czasie potrafi np. zrobić ślizg na kolanach, salto nad beczką, przelatując nad nią złapać tarczę i zakryć się nią sekundę przed tym, jak uderzą w nią kolec Śmiertnika. *'Zręczność: '''Astrid potrafi łapać strzały w locie oraz odbijać je toporem, co udowodniła w Na końcu świata. *'Rysowanie: w paru odcinkach możemy zauważyć szkice Astrid, które zawsze są pełne trupich czaszek, płomieni oraz jej biegającej z bronią. Można zauważyć, że jej umiejętności się polepszają. *'''Inteligencja: Astrid zawsze była bystra i spostrzegawcza, nierzadko wykazując się tym. Nigdy nie pozwoli by ktoś lub coś wywiodło ją na manowce. Jest najbardziej racjonalna spośród Jeźdźców, a większość jej chłodnych kalkulacji się sprawdza, co Czkawka bardzo ceni i często pyta się ją o zdanie. *'Opiekuńczość: '''Astrid trudno jest zaufać ludziom, a jeszcze trudniej się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić, jednak warto jest to zrobić. Dla swoich przyjaciół jest gotowa zrobić wszystko, nawet poświęcić własne życie, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o Czkawkę. Nieraz zasłaniała go własnym ciałem odruchowo, nawet jeśli wcześniej byłą dla niego zła. Codziennie wstaje o świcie i udaje się na treningi, aby być w stanie obronić resztę Jeźdźców. Broni ich również przed złośliwymi docinkami i zamartwia się, gdy przydarzy im się coś złego. *'Tresura smoków:' Astrid nie zawsze potrafi sobie poradzić w spotkaniu ze smokiem, wytrenowała jednak Straszliwca Straszliwego i Koszmara Ponocnika. Najlepiej zna się na tresurze Śmiertnika Zębacza. *'Naśladowanie odgłosów:' Astrid potrafi naśladować odgłosy Śmiertnika Zębacza, a także, co udowodniła w odcinku "Jesteśmy rodziną część 1" odgłosy Gromogrzmota. * '''Lot na smoku:' Astrid bardzo pewnie ujeżdża swoją smoczycę, Wichurę. Potrafi stanąć prosto na jej grzbiecie zarówno na nogach, jak i rękach, nie spadając z niej, robić na niej fikołki i gwiazdy, wyskakiwać z niej na innego smoka i wskakiwać z powrotem. Zręcznie wykonują razem piruety i podniebne triki, a Wichura bez problemu rozpoznaje polecenia swojej właścicielki. Swoje umiejętności wykorzystuje zarówno podczas Roztopów, jak i smoczych wyścigów. * Umiejętności przywódcze: dzięki inteligencji, szybkim działaniu i za sprawą własnych ambicji, Astrid doskonale sprawdza się jako przywódca tworzonych przez siebie ugrupowań, takich jak Drużyna A. Jako nauczycielka przyszłych jeźdźców bywa surowa i wymagająca, jednak końcowy efekt jest doskonały - jej uczniowie wykazują się odwagą, sprytem i umiejętnościami bojowymi tak jak ich przywódczyni. Zawsze zastępuje Czkawkę gdy jest nieobecny i również pokazuje swe umiejętności. Wydaje krótkie i zwięzłe polecenia Jeźdźcom, a jej uwagi są trafne. * Opowiadanie dowcipów: pomimo swej codziennej powagi, Astrid ma w sobie coś z dowcipnisia. W odcinkach, gdzie nie zagraża im wróg, Astrid lubi robić Sączysmarkowi czy Bliźniakom złośliwe, choć błyskotliwe docinki. Po tym, jak prawie umarła, Astrid najwidoczniej zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że życie jest zbyt krótkie, aby traktować je nazbyt poważnie, stając się mistrzynią żartów sytuacyjnych oraz anegdot o rodzinie Jorgensonów, co drażni oczywiście Sączysmarka. * Gotowanie: 'w krótkometrażówce ''Prezent Nocnej Furii dowiadujemy się, że Astrid jest okropną kucharką, choć sama nie zdaje, lub nie chce zdawać sobie z tego sprawy. * '''Śpiew: '''tak jak prawie każdy z Jeźdźców, Astrid definitywnie nie potrafi śpiewać. Własności *Topór '- towarzysząca dziewczynie od dzieciństwa broń, z którą wiele osiągnęła. Topór jest dla niej bardzo symboliczny, bowiem oddaje jej wojowniczy charakter. *'Hełm''' - Astrid nosiła swój hełm jedynie w młodości, później zrezygnowała z niego. Historia Młodość thumb|left|Młoda AstridNiewiele wiadomo o przeszłości Astrid. Urodziła się w wiosce Berk i mieszka tam do chwili obecnej. Kiedy Astrid miała 5 lat, jej ukochany wujek Finn Hofferson został zabity przez nawiedzającego co 10 lat Marazmora. Żal spowodowany utratą bliskiego spowodował, że dziewczyna znienawidziła smoczy gatunek i od dzieciństwa ćwiczyła, by w przyszłości zemścić się na Marazmorze. ''Jak wytresować smoka Na początku filmu poznajemy Astrid jako doskonałą wojowniczkę, autorytet w gronie młodzieży uczącej się na Smoczym Szkoleniu. Jest bardzo ambitna, pragnie zwyciężyć w końcowym egzaminie, jest niedostępna i skupiona na walce ze smokami. Tak jak pozostali uczniowie, nie toleruje słabego Czkawki, który w ogóle nie potrafi walczyć, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich, nie dokucza mu. thumb|Ekipa przeciwpożarowaPierwszy raz dziewczyna pojawia się podczas walki wikingów ze smokami, które zaatakowały Berk. Cała grupa młodzieży idzie z wiadrami z wodą, by gasić ogień - jedną z tych osób jest właśnie Astrid, na którą patrzy zakochany w niej Czkawka. Później, już po walce, siedzi wraz z Mieczykiem, Szpadką, Śledzikiem i Sączysmarkiem, jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich nie komentuje zachowań Czkawki. Następnym razem pojawia się na pierwszej lekcji Smoczego Szkolenia. Idzie na czele grupy, z zachwytem oglądając Arenę i warunki, w jakich przyjdzie im walczyć. Z poirytowaniem słucha złośliwej uwagi na temat Czkawki, jednak nie staje w obronie chłopaka. Podczas walki z Gronkielem jako jedyna nie została trafiona ogniem smoka. Ucieka od Czkawki, który zaproponował jej współpracę, wiedząc, że i tak to ona byłaby tą w zespole, która walczy, a Czkawka tym, który stoi z boku i ją dopinguje. Podczas gdy młodzież omawia z Pyskaczem swoją pierwszą lekcję, Astrid jako jedyna zdaje sobie sprawę z błędów, jakie popełniali inni oraz ona sama. Kiedy wszyscy już wychodzą i Czkawka proponuje, by przeczytali razem Smoczy Podręcznik, przy okazji robiąc do dziewczyny maślane oczy, Astrid, która nie znosi podrywów, znów pozostawia go samego. Podczas kolejnych lekcji zaczyna być zdziwiona zachowaniem Czkawki. Widząc, jak dobrze radzi sobie ze smokami, zaczyna być nieco zazdrosna i bierze się za treningi. Szczególną uwagę dziewczyny zwraca ucieczka Czkawki podczas wspólnej rozmowy przy ognisku. Astrid wstaje z miejsca i śledzi go przez chwilę, jednak wraca nad ognisko. Widząc postępy Czkawki na szkoleniu, ćwiczy rzucanie toporami w lesie i tam zauważa skradającego się Czkawkę, który szybko ucieka. Dziewczyna chce go śledzić, jednak szybko traci go z oczu. W końcu przychodzi dzień końcowego egzaminu, w którym zmierzyć się ze sobą mają Astrid oraz Czkawka. Dziewczyna chce za wszelką cenę pokonać słabego chłopaka i grozi mu. Gdy jednak rzuca toporem w stronę smoka, widzi go jednak powalonego już przez Czkawkę. Wściekła, zaczyna dociekać, co właściwie z nim się dzieje, ale nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi. Tego samego dnia czeka na niego w Zatoczce, chcąc w końcu poznać jego tajemnicę. Czkawka oczywiście nie przyznaje się, ale kiedy Astrid zaczyna stosować przemoc, zauważa ich Szczerbatek i biegnie swojemu jeźdźcowi na pomoc. Zszokowana dziewczyna chce zabić smoka, jednak chłopak powstrzymuje ją. W tym momencie Astrid pragnie jak najszybciej poinformować pozostałych mieszkańców wioski o swoim odkryciu, ale Czkawka, z pomocą Szczerbatka, porywa ją i zabiera na wspólny podniebny lot. thumb|left|Astrid i Czkawka w czasie wspólnego lotu na [[Szczerbatek|Szczerbatku ]]Podczas tego lotu Astrid dostrzega i zaczyna doceniać piękno smoczego gatunku. Zaczyna również szanować Czkawkę i okazuje pierwsze uczucia wobec chłopaka - obejmuje go. W czasie nieoczekiwanej wizyty nastolatków i Szczerbatka w Smoczym Leżu, wydaje się być przerażona faktem, przez jakie piekło przechodzą smoki. Gdy po raz pierwszy widzą Czerwoną Śmierć, dziewczyna, przestraszona, kurczowo łapie się Czkawki. Głodny smok rzuca się trójkę "gości", udaje im się jednak uciec przed jego ostrymi zębami. Następnie, już w Zatoczce, Astrid namawia Czkawkę do powiedzenia Wikingom o ich odkryciu. Motywuje to stwierdzeniem, że szukają tego miejsca, odkąd przypłynęli na Berk ich przodkowie, a potem pyta się ze złością, czy ważniejsze jest dla chłopaka chronienie jego smoka. Gdy Czkawka odpowiada, że owszem, Astrid w końcu rozumie, jak bardzo Czkawka kocha Szczerbatka. Nie powraca już więcej do tego tematu, a wręcz sprawia wrażenie naprawdę skruszonej swoimi słowami. W porę jednak odzyskuje swoją twardość, aby zdzielić chłopaka w ramię za to, że ją porwał. Po krótkim namyśle całuje również zaskoczonego Czkawkę w policzek dodając "a to za całą resztę" i ucieka, śledzona przez wzrok rozmarzonego chłopaka i zafascynowanego całą sytuacją Szczerbatka. Przed pierwszą prawdziwą walką Czkawki z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem, Astrid obiecuje zaopiekować się Szczerbatkiem, gdyby chłopakowi stała się krzywda, jednak prosi bruneta, aby na siebie uważał. Gdy wściekły smok rzuca się na Czkawkę, Astrid biegnie mu na pomoc, odwracając uwagę zwierzęcia. Jednak, gdy na Arenę przybywa Stoick, ucieka z niej pierwsza. Tajemnica Szczerbatka zdradza się, gdy ten wpada na Arenę. Dziewczyna następnie powstrzymuje Czkawkę od rzucenia się na pomoc Szczerbatkowi, jednak w wzroku ma coś na wzór "przepraszam" oraz "wiem, że cierpisz". Współczuła mu i sama czuła się smutna z powodu złapania Szczerbatka. Następnym razem Astrid pojawia się u boku Czkawki, który śledzi odpływające z jego smokiem statki zmierzające w stronę Smoczego Leża. Odbywają szczerą rozmowę, podczas której dziewczyna uświadamia Czkawce jego stosunek do smoków i pyta o kolejny głupi i szalony plan, motywując chłopaka do działania. Pomaga mu w jego realizacji, wzywając na pomoc swoich przyjaciół: Śledzika, Sączysmarka i Bliźniaki. Następnie dosiada Śmiertnika Zębacza, którego później nazywa Wichura i wraz z Czkawką lecą na niej, na ratunek Szczerbatkowi i reszcie wikingów. thumb|Astrid całuje CzkawkęJest z chłopakiem do samego końca historii, podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią, w czasie której Czkawka ocalił jej życie, łapiąc w powietrzu. Następnie, gdy chłopak odstawia ją na ziemię rusza z swoim wiernym smokiem na ostateczną bitwę, Astrid wypowiada jedno słowo, przepełnione nadzieją, jak i strachem: "leć". Wraz ze Stoickiem z niepokojem obserwuje walkę na niebie. Martwi się o Czkawkę i trzyma za niego kciuki. Gdy wszyscy myśleli, że chłopak nie przeżył walki, Astrid ma łzy w oczach, jednak wyraźnie odczuwa ulgę, gdy okazuje się, że jednak żyje. Pod koniec filmu Astrid najpierw wściekła daje Czkawce kuksańca w ramię, warcząc na niego, że ją przestraszył, ale później całuje go w usta, przypieczętowując ich bliską znajomość i dodając swoje standardowe powiedzenie: "a to za całą resztę". Prezent Nocnej Furii W krótkometrażówce poznajemy Wichurę, już w pełni wytresowaną i nazwaną smoczycę Astrid. Są do siebie bardzo przywiązane i doskonale się ze sobą porozumiewają. Gdy wszystkie smoki uciekają z wioski, Astrid woła do Wichury, by nie uciekała. Później jednak usiłuje przełamać ponury nastrój wikingów, chcąc utworzyć nową tradycję Święta Snoggletoga. Robi więc napój o nazwie jaczy mogel, którym usiłuje rozweselić wikingów. Okazuje się jednak, że jest on obrzydliwy, z czego wynika, że Astrid nie jest dobrą kucharką. Kiedy Czkawka jest smutny po ucieczce Szczerbatka, dziewczyna pociesza go. Gdy sprowadza wszystkie smoki z powrotem na Berk, znów go całuje i mówi, że dokonał wspaniałej rzeczy. Kiedy jednak zobaczyła wchodzącego do Twierdzy Szczerbatka, udaje, że niczego nie widziała, i rzuca złośliwą uwagę. Czkawka jest zły, jednak dziewczyna odwraca go w stronę smoka. Legenda o smoku Gnatochrupie W domu Pyskacza wybucha pożar, przez co w wiosce panuje straszliwy ruch - wikingowie z pomocą smoków próbują ugasić ogień. Mężczyzna ma podejrzenia co do sprawcy ataku. Czkawka, zaciekawiony, pyta, co miał na myśli. Ten mówi o legendarnym Gnatochrupie, z którym miał już kiedyś do czynienia. thumb|Astrid i pozostała młodzież towarzyszą Pyskaczowi w poszukiwaniu [[Gnatochrup|Gnatochrupa]] Po incydencie, Astrid i pozostała młodzież towarzyszą Pyskaczowi w poszukiwaniu smoka. Dziewczyna nie odgrywa jednak znaczącej roli. Nie wierzy Pyskaczowi w jego opowieści i nakłania Czkawkę, by przekonał on nauczyciela, by wrócili do domu. Księga smoków W tej krótkometrażówce Astrid, razem z Czkawką i Śledzikiem pełni rolę przewodnika. Razem z chłopakami omawia Smoczy Podręcznik, wypowiada się na temat niektórych smoków, głównie na temat wytresowanego przez siebie Śmiertnika, a także komentuje tresurę każdego z gatunków. Jeźdźcy smoków W serialu Astrid jest jednym z głównych jeźdźców i treserką smoków w Smoczej Akademii. Jej smoczycą jest Wichura, z którą uwielbia latać i do której jest bardzo przywiązana. Doradza Czkawce w jego decyzjach, pociesza go w trudnych chwilach. Choć nie zawsze zgadza się z jego decyzjami, nie kwestionuje ich otwarcie. Ma również świadomość tego, że jej zdanie jest ważne, ale nie najważniejsze. Na końcu świata W trzecim sezonie serialu, dziewczyna jest prawą ręką Czkawki w przywództwie nad grupą Smoczych Jeźdźców. Często pomaga mu prawować tę trudną funkcję, lecz równie często upomina go i zmusza do myślenia, uświadamiając mu jego rolę, którą kiedyś przejmie jako wódz. Astrid często również udaje się na samotne poranne loty ze swoją smoczycą Wichurą, podczas których często dokonuje ważnych lub niebezpiecznych odkryć. W odcinku Smocze Oko pana tuczy (część 1)'' dowiadujemy się, że Astrid wstąpiła do Straży Berk. Z tego powodu miała mniej poświęcać się podróżom z przyjaciółmi o odkrywaniu nowych lądów, jednak poza wzmianką o przyłączeniu się do organizacji, nigdy nie widzimy dziewczyny, by w niej pracowała. W odcinku Drużyna Astrid dom dziewczyny zostaje zniszczony przez Dagura. Dziewczyna ma wyrzuty sumienia, że nie mogła obronić swojego domu, a jej wściekłość i pragnienie zemsty owocuje stworzeniem nowej drużyny smoczych jeźdźców - Drużyny A. Rekrutuje kilku mieszkańców wioski Berk, po czym przeprowadza dla nich szkolenie, podczas którego jest niezwykle surowa. Członkowie drużyny udowadniają swoje umiejętności i odwagę podczas jednej z walk z Łowcami Smoków i dopiero wówczas Astrid docenia ich. thumb|left|Astrid chora na [[Plaga Odyna|Plagę Odyna]] W odcinku'' Noc łowców (część 1),'' Astrid i Wichura udają się na samotny poranny lot, podczas którego trafiają na wyspę okupowaną przez Łowców Smoków. Wichura zostaje porwana i Astrid, z pomocą pozostałych Jeźdźców, rusza jej na ratunek. W odcinku Buffalord Soldier ''dziewczyna, podczas jednego ze swoich samotnych lotów, odkrywa opuszczony statek, na którym znajdują się chore na Plagę Odyna osoby. Zostaje zarażona śmiertelną chorobą. Początkowo ukrywa objawy i bagatelizuje problem, którym poważnie przejmują się jeźdźcy. Gdy stan Astrid się pogarsza, pozostali Jeźdźcy zdobywają dla niej antidotum. Jak wytresować smoka 2 thumb|Astrid bierze udział w wyścigach smoków Astrid zwycięża zorganizowane przez mieszkańców Berk wyścigi smoków dzięki swojemu sprytowi i zwinności, które pozwoliły jej zdobyć najwyżej punktowaną czarną owcę, a wtedy wódz, który jej kibicuje nazywa ją "swoją przyszłą synową". Później dziewczyna odnajduje swojego partnera Czkawkę, który tego samego rana uciekł z wyspy, chcąc uniknąć rozmowy z ojcem. Dziewczyna pragnie dowiedzieć się, co się stało, chłopak więc wyjaśnia jej, że Stoick pragnie przekazać synowi tytuł wodza, na co Czkawka nie czuje się przygotowany. Astrid na początku jest podekscytowana wiadomością, gdyż wie, że chłopak jest idealnym liderem i bardzo w niego wierzy. Po chwili jednak uświadamia sobie, jak dużo obowiązków to ze sobą ciągnie i jak bardzo ogranicza wolność Czkawki. Pociesza więc go, wtulając się w niego i dając mu buziaka. Po chwili jednak z obrzydzeniem odkrywa, że Szczerbatek dał mu buziaka odrobinę wcześniej i odsuwa się z oślinionymi ustami. Gdy Czkawka zauważa dym w oddali, razem z Astrid udają się na swoich smokach, by to sprawdzić. Wichura zostaje schwytana w sieć, zaś spadającą Astrid ratuje Szczerbatek. Na zakutej lodem wyspie spotykają smoczego łowcę o imieniu Eret, który oskarża ich o niszczenie twierdzy Drago Krwawdonia. Na początek bohaterowie nie wiedzą o co chodzi nowo poznanemu, ale gdy dowiadują się więcej, szybko odlatują. Czkawka, opowiedziawszy ojcu o tym, co usłyszał od wojownika, wbrew zakazom Stoicka ucieka z wioski, by odnaleźć Drago i z nim pomówić. Astrid, jak zawsze, wskakuje na grzbiet swojego smoka i podąża za chłopakiem. Trafiają na statek Ereta, gdzie dziewczyna obserwuje dziwne zachowania Czkawki, mające na celu przekonanie wojowników o przyjaznej naturze smoków. W końcu Czkawka leci dalej, a Astrid zmuszona jest wrócić na Berk. Gdy odsiecz chłopaka (Stoick i Pyskacz) nie wraca jednak z powrotem, zmartwiona Astrid postanawia sama ruszyć chłopakowi na ratunek z własną ekipą. Przeczuwając, że Drago uprowadził Czkawkę, postanawia porwać Ereta i zmusić go do współpracy, zrzucając go z wysokości i łapiąc tuż nad ziemią. Jeźdźcy trafiają do obozu Drago, gdzie szybko zostają odkryci. Astrid podejmuje walkę, jednak bez wsparcia kończy związana przed obliczem szaleńca, gdzie szybko orientuje się, że Czkawka jednak nie został porwany. Nie widząc innego wyjścia usiłuje nastraszyć Drago potęgą Berk, licząc, że przynajmniej nie zrobi on krzywdy jej przyjaciołom, których wciągnęła do misji. Kończy to się fiaskiem i jest przyczyną ataku Drago na Berk, który uznał groźby jako rzucone wyzwanie. Później Astrid pojawia się podczas bitwy w obronie Smoczego Sanktuarium, gdzie poznaje Valkę, matkę Czkawki. Wichura, podobnie jak pozostałe smoki, po śmierci alfy zostają zmuszone do posłuszeństwa Oszołomostrachowi Drago. Wtedy Astrid jest pozbawiona swojego wierzchowca. Po śmierci Stoicka razem z Czkawką, Valką i Pyskaczem opłakuje wodza i bierze udział w jego pogrzebie. Potem wszyscy razem wracają na Berk na grzbietach nieposłusznych nikomu małych Szponiaków. Podczas walki Czkawki i Szczerbatka przeciwko Drago i jego Oszołomostrachowi, Astrid dopinguje swojego partnera. Po zwycięskiej bitwie Czkawka całuje ją. Po mianowaniu Czkawki wodzem Wandali na wyspie odbywa się smoczy wyścig, podczas którego Astrid walczy sama przeciwko pozostałym jeźdźcom. Jednak po wystrzeleniu czarnej owcy do zabawy dołącza się wódz, który pomaga wygrać swojej partnerce. Relacje Czkawka Haddock thumb|Astrid razem z CzkawkąAstrid nigdy nie wykazuje wrogości w stosunku do Czkawki. W przeciwieństwie do innych Wikingów, nie naśmiewa się z niego i go nie poniża. Współczuje mu, jednak nie wstawia się w jego obronie. Często ukradkiem przygląda się chłopakowi. Możliwe, że ten nawet jej się podoba, ale nie chce tego ujawniać. W końcu ona jest twardą jak stal wojowniczką, a on mięciutką i wrażliwą gapą. Jednak, gdy Czkawka próbuje robić jakikolwiek krok w celu zaprzyjaźnieniu się z nią, dziewczyna od niego ucieka. Możliwe, że to przez to, że chłopak źle dobiera słowa lub irytuje ją to, jak to sama ujęła że ''wszystko chce robić po swojemu", a może przez to, że Astrid wie, że mu się podoba i nie lubi podrywów. Tak czy inaczej, chłopak nie jest jej obojętny, jednak Astrid trzyma to ukryte głęboko w sobie. Kiedy Czkawka w tajemnicy zaczyna tresować swojego smoka Szczerbatka, odkrywa sposoby, jak poskramiać smoki na Arenie, odwracając ich uwagę. Widząc, jak Czkawka dobrze sobie radzi, Astrid najpierw jest pod wrażeniem, po jakimś czasie jednak zaczyna być zazdrosna i przestaje lubić chłopaka. Nie rozumie, dlaczego odbiera jej popularność i szacunek, na które tak długo pracowała. Wpada w szał, kiedy na końcowym etapie Szkolenia to Czkawka - nie ona - zostaje wybrany, by zabić pierwszego smoka. Wówczas, śledząc Czkawkę, poznaje jego tajemnicę. Jeszcze przez długi czas nie jest w stanie zaakceptować kłamstwa. Najpierw chce zabić smoka, potem uciec i powiedzieć wszystkim wikingom o Nocnej Furii, ukrywającej się w zatoczce. Czkawka bezskutecznie próbuje ją powstrzymać, aż w końcu dokonuje tego Szczerbatek, wieszając dziewczynę na czubku wysokiego drzewa. Astrid jest wściekła i nie chce słuchać tłumaczeń Czkawki, aż w końcu ten prosi ją, aby chociaż mógł jej pokazać, dlaczego ukrywał Szczerbatka. Dziewczyna, wiedząc, że i tak nie zeszłaby sama z drzewa, niechętnie się zgadza. Obrażona siada na Szczerbatku i każe Czkawce, aby ten odstawił ją na ziemię. Szczerbatek jednak wykorzystuje tą okazję, aby zrobić na złość brutalnej dziewczynie i porywa ich na szalony lot, który kończy dopiero, gdy ta, przerażona, przeprasza Czkawkę i smoka. Wtedy zadowolony z efektów Szczerbatek zwalnia i zabiera oboje na spokojny, romantyczny lot między pięknymi chmurami. Podczas niego zachwycona Astrid powoli zaczyna rozumieć piękno, jakim są smoki i ich możliwości. Mimo, że nadal do końca nie ufa Szczerbatkowi, nie chce już go zabijać. W ramie zadośćuczynienia dla Czkawki przytula go i nie przerywa mu, kiedy mówi. Oboje zbliżają się do siebie. Astrid zauważa, jakim uczuciem chłopak darzy Szczerbatka i zaczyna podziwiać jego wrażliwość i czułość. Po wylądowaniu w Kruczym Urwisku, Astrid nieśmiało całuje chłopaka w policzek i ucieka. Astrid obiecuje, że nie zdradzi ich tajemnicy i martwi się o Czkawkę, który musi odbyć walkę z Koszmarem Ponocnikiem. Gdy smok atakuje Czkawkę wdziera się na arenę, żeby odwrócić uwagę wściekłego smoka i sama zostaje zaatakowana. Potem pomaga Czkawce zorganizować wyprawę, która miała na celu uratowanie Szczerbatka i pokonanie Czerwonej Śmierci. Po walce, w której Czkawka zostaje ranny, zostaje ciepło przyjęty przez Wikingów, a szczególnie przez Astrid. Dochodzi między nimi do pierwszego pocałunku. W ''Prezencie Nocnej Furii, podczas święta, wszystkie smoki z Berk uciekają. Po pewnym czasie, wyposażony w nowy, automatyczny ogon, ucieka także Szczerbatek. Czkawka jest załamany, kiedy pomaga wrócić innym smokom, jednak wciąż nie znalazł Szczerbatka. Astrid jest mu bardzo wdzięczna, a jednocześnie usiłuje go pocieszyć, całuje go po raz kolejny. Przytula go, a kiedy widzi wchodzącego do sali Szczerbatka, zaczyna drażnić się z Czkawką. Ich relacja nie została znacząco rozwinięta w serialu, choć za wyjątek można uznać odc. 12, w którym chłopak specjalnie przegrał wyścig z Sączysmarkiem, za co dostał później całusa od Astrid, według której fantastycznie umiał przegrywać, ale był marnym zwycięzcą, zaś wcześniej, w odc 10 i 11, dziewczyna wykazuje zazdrość. Całość opiera się jednak na bardzo niewyraźnych gestach i przesłankach, niewprawnemu widzowi ciężko zauważyć, że w ogóle między tym dwojgiem jest jakieś uczucie. Przez cały czas wyraźnie jednak widać, że dziewczyna bardzo liczy się z jego zdaniem, wspiera go i pomaga realizować nawet te najbardziej szalone pomysły, choć nie bez oporów, a łącząca ich więź jest przede wszystkim przyjacielsko-partnerska. Chłopak często powierza jej zadania, których sam nie może zrobić, a do których nikt inny się nie nadaje, Astrid jest jedyną zdolną go zastąpić osobą. W filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, thumb|Pocałunek Astrid i Czkawki Astrid oraz Czkawka są już oficjalnie parą, a Stoick nazywa ją "przyszłą synową". Na nowo odkrytej wyspie Astrid przytula Czkawkę i pociesza go. Widać, że już nie wstydzi się uczucia do niego. Stara się go wspierać i być przy nim, jednak nie za wszelką cenę, potrafi odpuścić, kiedy trzeba. Rzadko zachowują się jak typowa para, ich relacja przeważnie opiera się na silnej przyjaźni, choć kontakt fizyczny nie jest dla nich krępujący. Prawdopodobnie jeszcze nie powiedzieli sobie wprost "Kocham Cię". Dziewczynie podoba się śmiałość chłopaka i to, że czasem on wykonuje pierwszy krok, co dotychczas robiła tylko ona. Ma do niego duży szacunek, co widać przede wszystkim w momencie, kiedy Czkawka ma opuszczoną głowę, a Astrid pochyla się, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Pokazuje w ten sposób, że jest dla niej ważny i zasługuje na znacznie więcej, niż mu się wydaje. Wichura Początki ich znajomości sięgają czasu Smoczego Szkolenia, kiedy zadaniem Astrid i pozostałych uczniów było zaatakowanie Śmiertnika Zębacza, uwięzionego na Smoczej Arenie. Z całej siły uderza w nią tarczą nabitą na topór, a ranna smoczyca ucieka do klatki. Dziewczyna pierwszy raz dosiada smoczycy podczas walki z Czerwoną Śmiercią. Ich dobranie się nie jest przypadkowe, zresztą jak w przypadku pozostałych dzieci i dosiadanych przez nich smoków. Zębacze uważa się za najpiękniejszy gatunek, Astrid zaś za najładniejszą młodą kobietę-Wikinga. Tak samo jak Astrid, Wichury nie znosi bycia niedocenianą z powodu bycia samicą oraz dotykaną bez swojej zgody. Od czasu walki Astrid kocha swoją smoczycę, jest jej najlepszą przyjaciółką. Więź między Astrid i Wichurą jest niezwykle głęboka, podobnie jak np. Czkawki i Szczerbatka. Dziewczyna w wielu odcinkach udowodniła, że jest gotowa za nią zginąć, Wichura tymczasem jest bardzo opiekuńcza i empatyczna i zawsze stara się pocieszyć dziewczynę, gdy wyczuwa u niej smutek. Smoczyca jest jedną z niewielu która zna słodką i delikatną stronę charakteru Astrid, tak jak Astrid jest jedyną, która zna słabe punkty Wichury. Ulubiony czuły gest tej dwójki to stykanie się nosami, gdy Astrid próbuje utrzymać wielki łeb Wichury w swoich dłoniach. Sączysmark Astrid podoba się Sączysmarkowi - w serialu chłopak zaleca się do niej. Ona jednak jest już dziewczyną Czkawki i odrzuca zaloty Sączysmarka, którego zachowanie ją denerwuje. Często się kłócą i nie dogadują. Z biegiem lat wykształciła się między nimi specyficzna przyjaźń, polegająca na drażnieniu i dogryzaniu sobie nawzajem. W krytycznych sytuacjach jedno martwi się jednak o drugiego niczym brat o siostrę i vice versa. Astrid uparcie nie chciała puścić Sączysmarka samotnie na walkę z Tytanowym Skrzydłem, a Sączysmark umierał ze zdenerwowania tak samo jak Czkawka, gdy Astrid zachorowała. Mają swój własny sposób na pocieszanie jedno drugiego. Astrid zawsze stara się unikać słów, które mogą zachwiać męską dumą chłopaka, podczas gdy on pozwala sobą rzucać, by ta wyładowała frustrację. W drugiej części filmu są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Kiedy obiektem zainteresowania Sączysmarka zostaje Szpadka, Astrid nie podoba się to. Upieraja się, że zakopywanie jedno drugiego żywcem to niedobry materiał na parę. Finn Hofferson Wujek Astrid został zaatakowany przez Marazmora, kiedy ta miała zaledwie kilka lat (historia miała miejsce 10 lat przed fabułą pierwszego filmu). Wyspę Berk zaatakował wówczas straszliwy, świecący smok, z którym postanowił zmierzyć się Finn Hofferson. Jednak kiedy stanął przed smokiem, został sparaliżowany. Wszyscy myśleli, że Finn zginął ze strachu i z tego powodu nad nazwiskiem rodu zawisło określenie: "tchórzliwi". Astrid postanowiła pomścić tę klątwę. Dziesięć lat później (w szóstym odcinku drugiego sezonu serialu), kiedy smok ponownie nawiedził Berk, dziewczyna, z pomocą przyjaciół, przegoniła z dala od wyspy i tym samym uwolniła swoje nazwisko spod hańby. Na początku szóstego odcinka drugiego sezonu widzimy, że gdy pojawia się Marazmor, mała Astrid chce walczyć ze smokiem, jednak jej wujek Finn jej na to nie pozwala i mówi, że ta walka nie jest dla niej. Wiadomo też, że Astrid miała tylko jego, nie posiadała żadnego innego członka rodziny. Heathera Gdy tylko jeźdźcy odnajdują nieprzytomną Heatherę na plaży, Astrid staje się zazdrosna. Boi się, że dziewczyna odwróci uwagę Czkawki, jak zresztą się dzieje. Chłopak uczy ją latać na smokach, poświęca jej większość swojej uwagi, zaniedbując nawet obietnice dane Astrid. W pewnym momencie Astrid zaczyna podejrzewać Heatherę ze względu na jej dziwne zachowanie. Przyłapuje ją, gdy potajemnie czyta Smoczy Podręcznik. Jej podejrzenia jednak nie zostają wysłuchane przez Czkawkę, który broni dziewczynę. Od tej pory Heathera i Astrid stają się wrogami. Heathera usiłowała nawet przeciągnąć smoczycę Wichurę na swoją stronę i porwać ją, co jeszcze bardziej rozzłościło Astrid. Dziewczyna śledziła Heatherę i dowiedziała się, że szpieguje ona Wandali Łupieżcom. Od tej chwili nie daje spokoju dziewczynie, chce ją wydać, ona jednak ucieka, porywając Wichurę. Przez cały czas Astrid jest wściekła na Heatherę, ale zaczyna współpracować z nią, gdy dowiaduje się, że jej rodzice zostali porwani. Postanawia pomóc dziewczynie, a także jej rodzicom, przebierając się za Heatherę i tresując dzikiego Koszmara Ponocnika na Arenie Łupieżców. W końcu udaje się jej odzyskać Smoczy Podręcznik i ocalić Heatherę i jej rodziców. Dziewczyny godzą się i zostają przyjaciółkami. W Na końcu świata ich przyjaźń jest jedną z najbardziej rozbudowanych relacji. Ich początkowe umacnianie więzi polegało na wspólnych treningach rzucania toporami, skakaniu głową w dół z klifów i rozmowie o chłopcach, gdzie podpuszczają siebie nawzajem na temat Czkawki, Sączysmarka i Śledzika. Heathera, która była jak dotąd zdana na siebie, szybko przywiązuje się do Astrid i oczekuje, że przyjaźń polega na bezwarunkowej, wzajemnej pomocy. Jest dlatego bardzo rozczarowana, kiedy Astrid nie popiera jej planu schwytania Dagura, argumentując to faktem, iż jest on niebezpieczny i naraża życie innych Jeźdźców. Heathera wytyka Astrid, że cała ich przyjaźń to tylko gadanie (co nie jest prawdą). Astrid, pchana wyrzutami sumienia, w końcu zgadza się jej pomóc. Dziewczyny razem pokonują w walce wielu większych od siebie mężczyzn. Heathera chce zabić Dagura, ale gdy dowiaduje się, że są rodzeństwem, zrozpaczona ucieka. Pomimo zachęty Astrid, Heathera nie chciała zostać Na końcu świata, ale podziękowała Astrid, bo "miło było mieć przyjaciółkę". Astrid było bardzo smutno, gdy Heathera odleciała. Dziewczyny ponownie się spotykają podczas potyczek z Łowcami, po których stronie stanęła brunetka. Dochodzi między nimi do paru przepychanek, jednak ani razu żadna z nich nie zadała sobie widocznych obrażeń. Później okazuje się, że Heathera jest podwójną agentką, w czym pomaga jej Astrid. Dziewczyny wielokrotnie spotykają się potajemnie i ustalają dalsze plany działania. Astrid była nawet gotowa okłamać Jeźdźców byle tylko zapewnić Heatherze bezpieczeństwo, chociaż zrobiła to z niechęcią i wciąż próbowała ją przekonać, żeby powiedziały chociaż Czkawce. Gdy prawda wychodzi na jaw, Astrid wielokrotnie opowiada Czkawce o swych obawach co do bezpieczeństwa Heathery. Gdy Viggo odkrył, że Heathera ich zdradza i zostaje pojmana jako jeniec, Astrid umiera ze zgryzoty. Nie chce sobie wyobrażać, co teraz czeka jej przyjaciółkę. Gdy Dagur uwalnia Heatherę Astrid jej szczęśliwa. Pozwala Heatherze ponownie odejść. W trzecim sezonie Heathera została Jeźdźcem, co bardzo ucieszyło Astrid. Dziewczyny praktycznie się nie rozdzielają. Siadają razem przy stole, walczą, pocieszają się, plotkują. Astrid zdradza jej sekrety, których nie mówi nawet Czkawce, jak fakt, że dostała strzałą w nogę, by ta nie trafiła Wichury, Heathera natomiast zwierza jej się z obaw, czy aby przypadkiem nie jest tak szurnięta jak jej brat. Heathera mówiąc coś do Jeźdźców prawie zawsze kieruje swój wzrok na Astrid, której ufa najbardziej. Namawia ją też do wyznania uczuć Czkawce, na co Astrid ze śmiechem stwierdza, że Heathera powinna powiedzieć to samo Śledzikowi. Ich więź jest niczym siostrzana miłość, co Heathera niezwykle sobie ceni. Rodzice W odcinku Drużyna Astrid dowiadujemy się, ze Astrid ma oboje rodziców, jednak nigdy ich nie poznajemy. Kiedy dziewczyna odkrywa, że jej dom został zniszczony, natychmiast pragnie się dowiedzieć, czy jej rodzice ucierpieli. Z ulgą przyjmuje wiadomość, że nic im się nie stało, gdyż podczas ataku nie było ich w domu. Poza tym nie wiadomo, jakie relacje Astrid ma ze swoimi rodzicami - raczej nie są zbyt bliskie, ponieważ nigdy o nich nie wspomina. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Astrid nie pojawia się w książkach ani w pierwotnym scenariuszu filmu. Jej postać prawdopodobnie opiera się na książkowej postaci, dziewczynce o imieniu Kamikazia. *Na Festiwalu Roztopów konkurencje Toczenie Kłody i Rzut Toporem przegrała przez Śledzika, ponieważ zepchnął ją z kłody i trafił toporem w lecącą do celu broń Astrid. *Mimo tego, że była najlepszą uczennicą Pyskacza, nie wygrała ani razu Roztopów. * Sączysmark raz prawie ją zabił. * Wytresowała swojego Ponocnika oraz Straszliwca Straszliwego. * Jako pierwsza z Smoczej Akademii wytresowała smoka bez nadzoru Czkawki. * Razem z Czkawką są jedynymi jeźdźcami w związku. * W Smoczej Akademii, specjalizuje się w ostrej klasie, choć po modyfikacjach gatunek jej smoka należy do klasy tropicieli. * Astrid – imię żeńskie złożone ze staronorweskich wyrazów áss – "bóg" i fríðr – "piękna" (mogło zatem oznaczać "piękna jak bóg", lub "boskie piękno", co pasuje do wyglądu Astrid). * Miała złamaną rękę przez zderzenie się ze Sączysmarkiem. * Choć w filmach i w serialu wydaje się nie mieć rodziny, według gry ''School of Dragons wiemy na pewno, że ma matkę. Na farmie bądź tablicy z zadaniami w pewnym momencie pojawia się zlecenie na 15 sztuk lawendy, opisane jako Astrid's mother has some problems with falling asleep. (tłum. Matka Astrid ma problemy z zasypianiem). Natomiast w odcinku Drużyna Astrid dowiadujemy się, że ma i matkę, i ojca, choć nigdy ich nie poznajemy. * Jej nazwisko padło w odcinku Zemsta. Zobacz też en::Astrid Hofferson es::Astrid Hofferson ru::Астрид Хофферсон de::Astrid Hofferson it::Astrid Hofferson pt-br::Astrid Hofferson Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z serialu Kategoria:Bohaterowie z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk